Static
by Elf Asato
Summary: PostOoT. Zelda reflects on changes and Link.


**Title:** Static  
**Author:** EA  
**Written:** April 14 - 22, 2004  
**Timeline:** Post-OoT, like...years after. Think of them as in their late twenties or something.  
**Summary:** Zelda observes Link.  
**Disclaimer:** If Zelda belonged to me, I'd be rich and happy.  
**Notes:** This is a totally pointless and brief look at the Hero of Time through Zelda's eyes as an adult.   
  


=========  
**Static**  
_By EA_  
=========

  
  
He's silent as he sits there, glowing softly in an ethereal sort of beauty as his soft hair shines in the light, accentuating his smooth, clean-shaven face. It makes him look almost cheribic, but I know the truth; what lies beneath that handsome, soft exterior is nothing short of a quiet intensity, radiating in static motion like a character in the stories he likes to read. His taste in books would almost offend me if I didn't know how he took comfort in things that remained constant, especially since his own life has been so full of change. In his own story that they will write some day, he will be the dynamic character struggling to remain static in an ever-changing world.  
  
And I...?  
  
I often wonder what I am to him, in the storybook way he views things. Will I be the companion who changes with him, always reminding him that he is never alone as he makes his way through life...or will I be that fixture for him, constant and never-changing? Does he think that I have, also, changed with time? He laments with such sadness at how things never stay the same, and he knows that over the years he has changed as well...but he still tries to remain that sunny, courageous boy he was in his unusual youth. It's something that haunts him every day.  
  
Moments such as these are unusual in our lives. He's always moving, conversing, _doing_, and it's hard to keep up with him sometimes. I have no worry about him, though, since I know that no matter where he goes in his travels, he always returns. To his homeland, to his friends, to _me_. I enjoy watching his brief respite because it's something I may not see again for a while. He is busy with friends, duties, life...while I have concerns of my own and a country to run. Perhaps since it's so rare our schedules actually manage to coincide, we should spend our time together... But I don't mind. If he needs this, then I'll let him have it without regret. How could I not, with all that he's done for us?  
  
He stirs slightly and rises from his place bathed in the heavenly light, apparently finished with his moment's reprieve. Silently, I make my way from whence I came, but I suppose he managed a glimpse of my dress as I turned, escaping down another hallway. I fear staying, lest he think I was intentionally spying...  
  
"Zelda?"  
  
I pause and then make my way back to him without denying that I was there entirely. Even if I did, I could not truly hide it from him. He has the instincts of a warrior trained for battle, ready for the slightest thing -- I could not hide it from him.  
  
"Yes?" I ask softly as I came to look at his youthful face. Although he has not been one for many years, he still looks like the courageous boy I met through the will of the Goddesses that fateful day. Though I know in my heart he has -- oh, Nayru, he changes every day in a splendid evolution -- I can't help but think sometimes that he's remained static in time, that he's still that heroic youth who captivated me so.  
  
A static and dynamic character, all at the same time.  
  
"We change every day, right?" he asks suddenly and simply as his soft voice carries but only a few inches in front of me, forcing me to strain to hear him.  
  
I answer honestly, unsure as to what he wants to hear, "Yes, Link...we do."  
  
To this he erupts into an unexpected smile, his eyes flashing in blitheness, and it almost catches me off guard.  
  
His gentle, lulling, melodic voice rings out clearer as he asks again, "But we'll always stay the same, also, right?"  
  
And I smile, knowing at long last he's come to a conclusion about this world we live in. "Yes...yes we do."  
  
Static and dynamic, all at the same time.  
  
**End**  
  



End file.
